


Discussions of Running Away

by VanillaHorizon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, On the Run, One Shot, Red Plague (The Arcana), Running Away, Short One Shot, The Rowdy Raven Tavern (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: At the Raven, it smells horribly of ale and sweat, but she's there anyway and she proposes they just run away.





	Discussions of Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend this takes place almost directly after you start Julian's route.  
Inspired by that one bit where he throws his mask away.

To say that he melted under her touch would've been an understatement.

Julian Devorak was a lot of things and it appeared that a lovestruck fool was one of them.

Even a stray brush of her fingertips against his gloved hand when she switched drinks with him was enough to send his heartbeat drumming.

Charming, brave and smart, that's what she was to him, and beyond beautiful if that was possible.

Not in the natural way, no, in an ethereal way.

"Are you okay?" She had caught him staring.

"Me?" He felt his face start to turn red as she stared straight at him, "I'm just fine, perhaps it's just a bit hot in here." He made a show of fanning himself.

"I think it feels rather comfortable here, even if it does smell horribly of stale ale and sweat."

Her reply brought a laugh out of him, "That's the Raven for you." He told her playfully.

There was that smile, the one that caused him to lose all common sense.

Like an instinct, he reached across the table and grabbed hold of one of her hands.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he did it, and by the time his head caught up with his body she was already entwining her fingers with his.

He knew his face was probably as red as his hair by now, but he found he didn't quite care because she was still smiling.

No, not just smiling, she was smiling at him.

Apparently, he didn't just turn into a gooey mess when she touched him, but also when she smiled at him.

Those gorgeous eyes, that smile, everything he loved about her, if only he weren't too scared to tell her the way she had him feeling.

"Jules?" His line of sight left their entwined hands and found her staring at him.

"Yes?" He couldn't help but smile at the name.

"Why don't we run away together?"

His eyes widened, "You can't truly mean that, can you?"

She shook her head calmly.

"Of course I can, because I do, we can run away together and you can be safe."

He smiled sadly at her, "That's just the thing, I can't let you do that."

She tilted her head to the side a bit.

"I mean if we did run away, then you would be in danger, the countess would find out you were the one who went with me and then she would want both of us."

"Then so be it, I'd rather walk beside you in the daylight for minutes than spend an hour hiding with you during the dark."

His mouth dropped open at her words.

"I adore you, you silly plague doctor and there seems to be almost nothing left here for either of us, so let us run." A smile broke out across her face once again.

Try as he might for words he just sat there moving his mouth silently without words like a fish begging for water.

"It's settled, we'll leave in the morning." She leaned across the table tucked two of her fingers in his collar, pulled him toward her and kissed him square on the lips, leaving no room for discussion.

He let out a quiet whimper when she let go of his collar and released her hold on his lips.

His cheeks were ablaze, he felt the heat reaching all the way down his neck.

"-that is, unless you don't want to." He only caught the last bit of her sentence but he just smirked at her.

"After a kiss like that who wouldn't want to run away with you." He truly had no idea what he had just agreed to at that exact moment but he could care less because as soon as he spoke, she kissed him again.

"Then it's settled, we'll run away together."

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me because I have not played all of Julian's route yet, only the first few books. Yes, I'm further into Nadia's route because I love the Countess with all of my heart, but I also adore myself ONE angsty plague doctor so I wrote this a while back, shortly after I read the scene that inspired this. (I mentioned it way up there **^** at the top)  
This might be a bit OOC because as mentioned earlier, I'm not that far in his route yet. Keep in mind that this was purely a self-indulgent fanfiction but I still hope you enjoyed it.  
~ V  
[Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
